Is it Time to Call it?
by JessCM09
Summary: My version of the Will/JJ scene in the season 13 premiere except Will and JJ aren't together anymore. What if JJ was with Emily instead? Just couldn't resist. ONESHOT.


JJ was panicked. From the moment the cars spun out of control her mind was plagued by panic; a panic, which only increased when she realized that her wife had been taken. Though she couldn't even see out of one eye, and there was blood pouring from her head, the blonde wanted nothing more than to go out and search for Emily, eventually being forced into an ambulance by Luke, who repeatedly assured her everything would be okay.

But the panic didn't stop there. Waiting in the hospital, even when it was by Rossi's bed side, the blonde just couldn't ease her mind as her team did their best to calm her fears while simultaneously keeping her out of the loop. She wasn't allowed to work the case. It was the deal she and her wife made when they had gotten together in the first place; if either one of them were involved in a case the other, no matter how scared or hard-headed, had to step back and stay safe for their sons.

So when Luke, Matt and Reid left to get Emily, JJ had to practically glue herself to the chair beside Rossi's bed, grateful that the older Agent was sleeping as she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking and tears were constantly falling down her face. When sitting became too difficult, the blonde began to pace; so focused on trying to calm herself down that she didn't hear when the door opened.

"Hi," Emily's scratchy voice had JJ spinning on her heel, a sob, which somehow didn't wake Rossi, escaping her throat as she quickly made her way into the brunette's arms, the couple holding each other up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," JJ pulled back so she could see her wife's face. "God Em," she shook her head. "What happened? Are you hurt? Where's Scratch?"

"Scratch is dead," Emily tucked a strand of hair behind JJ's ear. "He…he made me believe that I was hurt…he…he messed with my head so much but I'm…I'm okay," she said, though a single tear ran down her cheek. "I was just so scared I wasn't going to see you and the boys again. Where are they? Are they okay?"

"They're still with my mom," JJ nodded, taking Emily's hands in hers. "She wanted to bring them here but I just…I couldn't see them until I knew. I couldn't…I didn't want to have to tell Henry that…"

"Shhh. It's okay," Emily leaned forward, pressing her lips to her wife's forehead. "I'm okay now. I'm here Jen," she whispered as the blonde allowed the tears to continue falling, soaking into her shirt. "It's over."

"He let me have the front seat," JJ eventually choked out through her tears as Emily ran her fingers through her hair.

"What?" Emily didn't immediately understand. "Who did?"

"Steven," JJ once again pulled back so the couple could look each other in the eyes. "I was all set to take the back, but he got there first. He…He told me to take the front," she shook her head as Emily held her hands tighter. "If he didn't he might not have…I could have…"

"Jen, don't do that," Emily shook her head. "It's not your fault," she once again placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Steven wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself, and he wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to you; that's just who he was."

Understanding that her wife needed the comfort, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, pulling her closer as they simply took the moment to console each other with their embrace. "Is it time to call it?" JJ eventually broke the silence, placing her head on Emily's shoulder as if she was almost too afraid to look up, even though she knew she needed to elaborate. "I mean that was the deal right? If it ever gets too scary then one of us could call it? So is it time? Do we call it?"

"If I remember correctly you would be a housewife and I would open up a little café," Emily nodded, rubbing a hand up and down her wife's back. "I would spend my time making coffee and tea and baking pastries."

"I would go to all the PTA meetings and help you out while the kids were at school," JJ added, leaning her head back so she could look up. "So is it time? Do we want to call it?"

"I have loved you for a very long time Jennifer," Emily gave the blonde a soft kiss. "This job brought us together, first as friends and eventually as more than friends," she continued. "I know that sometimes it can be scary and I know that there are a lot of risks, but this is who we are. This is what we do and what we were meant to do. I'm not ready to give that up yet."

"Oh thank God," JJ laughed, hiding her face in her wife's shirt for a moment before leaning up for a kiss. "I'm not ready yet either. As scary as this all was, I can't give it up yet."

"We'll be okay," Emily nodded, the pair still wrapped up in each other's arms. "We can get through anything together."

"Yes we can," JJ smiled, her panic finally dissipating. "You and the boys are all I need."

"Speaking of the boys," Emily pulled back, a smile on her face. "Let's go home. I miss them."

"Okay," JJ nodded, smiling as she reached up for one last kiss. "Let's go home."


End file.
